Apariencias
by okamichan19
Summary: En serio! Que le veian todas esas palurdas a Sasuke Uchiha? Era un ser de lo más amoral y encima le había tirado los libros al suelo mientras se burlaba de ella. Ella nunca podría sentirse atraida por alguien así. Repito: NUNCA. UA Sasu/Saku
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo aquí escrito me pertenece, como siempre, los personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto-Sama =)

Como siempre otro Sasu/Saku XD esta vez es un UA. Es el primero que escribo así que espero que no seais demasiado duros XD cualquier observación, crítica constructiva y demases será bienvenida =) Como siempre espero que lo disfruteis!

* * *

**APARIENCIAS**

Cada vez que las oye se pone de peor humor. En serio, acaso esas… esos seres mononeuronales no saben que las bibliotecas existen para estudiar? No, es evidente que no, piensa mientras las oye cuchichear cada vez más alto. Para ser sincera no tiene ni puñetera idea de quien es el pobre desgraciado al que están acosando pero le da igual. Ya ha tenido más que suficiente.

-Os importaría bajar la voz? Por si no os habéis fijado hay un cartel en la entrada en el que pone: "Silencio, por favor".

Las dos psicópatas en celo se giran para mirarla y la del pelo pelirrojo (que parece ser la líder) se gira hacia ella, se pone las manos en las caderas y la mira como si fuera algún tipo de animal extraño.

-Que tu no hayas visto de cerca a un espécimen masculino en toda tu vida no significa que las demás tengamos que sufrir lo mismo.

-Mira- le dice mientras se pone en pie y la mira furiosa- si quieres ejercer de acosadora profesional porque no te vas…

-Dios mío! Se ha ido!- la corta la amiga de la pelirroja mientras busca frenéticamente en las mesas cercanas- Todo es por tu culpa!

Entonces las dos psicóticas se levantan y ponen rumbo a otras secciones, posiblemente, con su radar para detectar a cualquier ser con suficiente testosterona en el cuerpo a toda potencia, y Sakura se vuelve a sentar suspirando derrotada en la silla. Intenta seguir de nuevo con su redacción sobre la medicina arabe pero además de dejarle con la palabra en la boca esas dos locas también parecen haberse llevado toda su inspiración.

Está cabreada. No es la primera vez que va a la biblioteca en busca de tranquilidad y se encuentra allí con un puñado de estúpidas que no hacen más que suspirar y babear sobre las mesas. Si hubiera sabido que en la universidad la mayoría de las mujeres se dedicaban a buscar novio en lugar de a estudiar una carrera se lo habría pensado dos veces antes de ir. Y no es porque a ella no le gusten los hombres ni nada de eso, pero si está allí es para cumplir su sueño, es decir, para estudiar medicina y poder ser una doctora de renombre.

Recuerda que todavía tiene que informarse sobre algunas cosas más así que se dirige al pasillo donde se colocan los libros de medicina y ojea unos cuantos. Al final, se queda con cuatro tomos tan pesados que necesita cogerlos con las dos manos.

Quizás tenga que volver a venir mañana porque no está segura de que con eso tenga suficiente y la verdad es que quiere entregar un buen traba… Mierda. Es lo único que le da tiempo a pensar ya que al doblar la esquina _algo, _algo grande y pesado y claramente humano se choca con ella y le tira los libros al suelo. En realidad sería más correcto decir que antes de llegar al suelo caen sobre sus pies. Y mientras ella se balancea y está a punto de caerse ese _algo_ ni si quiera se inmuta.

…

-Joder, ¿acaso no miras por donde vas?

La voz (que parece venir de muy arriba) suena irritada y cuando ella levanta la vista con los ojos un poco llorosos (joder, mierda y joder otra vez, realmente le arden los dedos del pie derecho) no puede evitar abrirlos de la impresión.

El chico es realmente alto (como 30 cm más que ella) tiene una complexión atlética y unos ojos profundos y negros en un rostro pálido de facciones equilibradas y atractivas. Es… guapo. Aunque la verdad es que eso se queda un poco corto.

Lo conoce. Al menos de vista. Es Sasuke Uchiha, lo sabe porque es el hijo de un empresario importante de Japón que lleva una industria de no-se-que. Por supuesto, eso le ha hecho ganar bastantes puntos en el ranking de popularidad de la universidad y se jugaría una mano a que es el tío al que estaban espiando las dos locas de antes. No las culpa, la verdad es que ella también lo haría.

La está mirando como si estuviera esperando una respuesta, y cuando ella empieza a asimilar la pregunta que le ha hecho no puede evitar empezar a fruncir el ceño.

-¡¿Cómo que no miro por donde voy? ¡¿Acaso eres tú el que no lo mira? Por si no te has dado cuenta es sobre mis (énfasis en el posesivo) pies donde se han caído los libros.

Maldita sea, ¿pero de que va? Ni siquiera se ha molestado en ayudarla a recoger los libros. Ahora si que está cabreada.

-Hn. Si no fueras tan enclenque no se te habrían caído los libros. – Le dice mientras la taladra con esos ojos tan oscuros y se burla de ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara. A Sakura le dan ganas de borrarle la sonrisa de un buen librazo. Pero no es una persona violenta, se recuerda, así que en lugar de eso abre la boca para contestarle adecuadamente, pero al parecer hoy el destino esta en su contra y no la deja acabar ninguna frase porque en ese momento vuelven a aparecer las dos Histéricas de antes, y sí, Histéricas con H mayúscula.

-Oh, Dios mío! Sasuke-kun te encuentras bien? Seguro que esa empollona te ha atacado con los libros que llevaba…

Pero que…! Es ella la que está herida! No ese idiota!

-Hn – Esa es la emocionante respuesta del chico que mira hacia otra parte como si la cosa no fuera con él.

- No te preocupes Sasuke-kun, la pobre no tiene vida social. Seguro que ni siquiera había visto antes a un chico de verdad.

Sakura los mira a los tres colérica y se recuerda de nuevo que no es una persona violenta ( si lo fuera, a la pelirroja ya le faltarían varios miembros de su cuerpo) se agacha, coge los libros del suelo y mira a la pelirroja directamente a los ojos.

-Prefiero no tener vida social antes que malgastarla tan patéticamente como tú.

Y sin molestarse a mirar como le han sentado esas palabras a la chica pero sintiendo una intensa mirada oscura sobre su nuca se da la vuelta y emprende el camino a la salida pisando, quizás, demasiado fuerte. Está completamente furiosa pero al menos esta vez ha podido dejar bien claro lo que pensaba y nadie la ha interrumpido. Pero sobretodo, por lo que más enfadada está es por haber pensado que el tal Sasuke-me-niego-a-ayudar-a-otras-personas-Uchiha era atractivo. Porque, vale, será todo lo guapo que quieras pero es un jodido imbécil. Es una persona cruel y desagradable y si ella hubiera sido una persona violenta (y ella NO es una persona para nada dada a la violencia) le habría dado una patada donde más le duele a los hombres.

Cuando abre la puerta de su pequeño piso de universitaria todavía sigue pensando en él y en lo enfadada que sigue estando. Entonces se queda parada en medio del salón mientras su gato se enrosca entre sus piernas pidiendo los mimos de su dueña. Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta del silencio que inunda la casa y que significa que sus dos compañeras de piso están ausentes (lo más seguro es que Ino haya arrastrado a la pobre Hinata de compras y todavía tardarán en llegar). Coge al animalito entre sus brazos y lo rasca detrás de las orejas mientras lo lleva a su habitación y lo deja en la cama. En realidad no tiene porque preocuparse, una persona como ella jamás se sentiría atraída por la retorcida personalidad de Sasuke Uchiha. Definitivamente, ella que siempre intenta medir a las personas por su corazón y no por su apariencia o su dinero, nunca podría (Dios no lo quiera) salir con él. Eso hace que se sienta un poco mejor. De todas formas, no es como si tuviera que soportarlo a diario ya que ni siquiera comparten clases.

Un poco más calmada se sienta en una silla delante del escritorio y saca los libros que tanto dolor le han causado (en serio, todavía le duelen los dedos del pie) y se pone a trabajar olvidándose de cualquier cosa relacionada con Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Bueno, ¿Qué tal? ¿Debería seguirlo? ¿Debería partirme un rayo por escribir algo tan malo? XD La verdad es que la historia me vino sola, simplemente me senté y escribí el primer cap. así que todavía no estoy muy segura de que ritmo quiero llevar XD y cualquier cosa que me podais aconsejar me sirve :D

Por cierto, he oído por ahi que una historia feliz es una historia con reviews XD


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaa! Ya estoy de nuevo por aquí. La verdad es que este capítulo se me ha quedado un poco más largo de lo que tenía pensado al principio pero esepro que os guste de todas formas. Al final me vino la inspiración a las 5 de la mañana y conseguí darle en mi cabeza un poco más de forma a la historia porque la verdad es que al principio no sabía ni como continuarla XD.

No creo que me ocupe más de dos capítulos más y tenía pensado que el siguiente estuviera narrado desde el punto de vista de Sasukillo que el pobre todavía no ha dicho nada XD.

Como siempre espero que os guste y que resulte ameno :3 Enjoy it!

* * *

**APARIENCIAS**

**Capítulo 2**

La música es ensordecedora, el barullo de las conversaciones ajenas llena el salón de la casa y el humo apesta a tabaco y a otras cosas que no quiere ni saber que son porque seguramente son ilegales. En otras palabras: la fiesta es un éxito. Más de la mitad de la universidad se ha congregado en el salón imposiblemente grande de alguien a quien ni siquiera conoce (de echo duda que muchas personas de las que están allí conozcan al promotor de la fiesta) pero, bueno, las fiestas universitarias son así, se dice encogiéndose de hombros mentalmente.

De todas formas no es como si ella fuera a muchas fiestas, pero esta vez Ino ha conseguido convencerla. Por supuesto, el echo de que Sasuke Uchiha haya decido pasarse por allí no ha influenciado para nada su decisión.

Hace poco más de dos meses que tuvo lugar su enfrentamiento en la biblioteca y desde entonces parece que el muy capullo no puede dejarla en paz. Recuerda como al día siguiente se lo cruzó por un pasillo completamente decidida a ignorarlo y él se paró y le preguntó con todo el descaro del mundo si todavía le dolía el pie. Después de eso cada vez que la veía entre clases o durante la clase optativa de Literatura Clásica (casi se echó a llorar, y no precisamente de gusto, cuando descubrió que tenían una asignatura común) se dedicaba a molestarla y a chincharla hasta que conseguía que contestara a sus puyas. Cada vez que alguien los veía se sorprendía de ver hablar tanto al Uchiha, que no era precisamente famoso por sus habilidades sociales e incluso Ino llegó ha preguntarle si lo había hechizado o algo ya que nunca le había oído decir a Sasuke más de dos frases seguidas.

Le dio un trago largo al vaso que tenía entre las manos mientras llegaba a tres conclusiones: la primera, que Sasuke Uchiha estba completamente loco; la segunda, que a lo mejor no era tan malo como había pensado al principio. Por supuesto seguía siendo un borde y un completo arrogante con aires de grandeza pero tenía que admitir que le gustaba hablar/discutir con él. Tenía un sentido del humor afilado y algo macabro por lo que a veces no sabía si hablaba en serio o no pero en el fondo (muy en el fondo) intuía que no era tan mala persona. La última conclusión (y la más espeluznante de todas) era que a lo mejor, tal vez, posiblemente (en un grado muy bajo de posibilidad) le gustaba Sasuke. No era que estuviera completamente enamorada de él. No. Claro que no. Pero si que podía ser que estuviera un poco pillada.

Mira atentamente el vaso. A lo mejor está borracha y no se ha dado cuenta. A lo mejor lo que contenía el vaso era tóxico y le ha provocado una reacción dejándola como a esos seres mononeuronales que utilizan esa única neurona que tienen para rastrear machos. Porque la verdad no entiende como sino está considerando el hecho de que le gusta Sasuke (es probable que lo que siente por Sasuke sea un poquito más que gustar pero no está, ni de lejos, tan borracha como para aceptarlo) ni como está considerando el hecho de que cuando a entrado en la casa y ha visto a Sasuke rodeado de todas sus fans (solo faltaba que se pusieran a abanicarlo) se ha puesto celosa. Se ha quedado mirándolo mientras algo ácido y desagradable se instalaba en su pecho y una extraña sensación de posesividad y su natural instinto asesino casi han provocado que se lanzara contra alguna de esas frescas para que apartaran sus manos de él. Entonces Sasuke la ha mirado y ella ha recuperado la cordura, se ha girado sobre sus talones y ha huido como una cobarde para evitar hacer algo realmente vergonzoso.

Ahí estamos Sakura, que se note que controlas la situación.

Ojea distraídamente el salón para encontrar a sus amigas que deben de estar con sus respectivas parejas: Ino con su novio Shikamaru y Hinata con el mejor amigo de Sasuke, Naruto. En lugar de eso, ve como Rock Lee, uno de sus compañeros de clase que dice estar perdidamente enamorado de ella y que lleva unas mallas VERDES, parece estar acercándose con paso decidido hasta ella.

Oh, no. Eso si que no. No es que el chico le caiga mal (de echo se puede decir que admira su fuerza de voluntad) pero no tiene ganas de que le declare su amor en medio de ninguna fiesta. Otra vez.

Disimuladamente se mueve hacia la puerta y sale hasta un pasillo. Y al final de ese pasillo encuentra su salvación. Un armario empotrado. Genial.

Corre hacia él como si estuviera poseída y sin pensárselo dos veces abre la puerta y se mete dentro.

-AU! Pero que…

-¿Sasuke? ¿Qué estás haciendo dentro de un armario?

-¿Yo? ¿Qué estás haciendo TÚ dentro de un armario? Además, yo estaba antes…

-Se que suena raro, pero estoy…

-¿Sakura-chan? ¿Dónde estás mi querida flor de cerezooooo? –Esos alaridos que suenan desde fuera hacen que se le ponga la piel de gallina y cuando Sasuke abre la boca para contestar algo, ella mueve la mano y se la tapa mandándole callar. Lo último que necesita es que la descubran dentro de un armario con Sasuke Uchiha.

Oye como los pasos de Lee se alejan en dirección contraria y suspira de alivio. Los ojos se le han acostumbrado a la oscuridad y puede ver el contorno de la figura de Sasuke mejor que antes. Todavía tiene la mano en su boca.

-Mmmmm, bueno, yo… creo que mejor me voy y…

Sasuke levanta la mano y coge suavemente la suya pero en vez de soltarla la coloca sobre su hombro. Sus ojos la están mirando. Intensamente.

No le dice nada pero sus manos se mueven delicadamente hasta su cintura y la acerca a la pared mientras él se cierne cada vez más sobre ella.

Va a besarla.

Y no sabe si está borracha o es el olor que desprende Sasuke, a algún tipo de colonia mezclada con el olor natural a hombre, lo que le ha embotado completamente los sentidos pero en vez de girarle la cara de una bofetada (que es lo que tendría que estar haciendo) lo que hace es echar la cabeza hacia atrás para facilitarle el trabajo. Él se acerca peligrosamente a sus labios, pero en lugar de besarla saca la lengua y recorre suavemente el contorno de su boca. Muy ligeramente, esperando. Entonces ella abre un poco la boca y la lengua se cuela dentro.

Dios mío. Oh, Dios mío.

Tira más la cabeza hacia atrás y él le acaricia delicadamente las mejillas (que deben de estar ardiendo de vergüenza) mientras uno de los dos (no esta muy segura de cual) lanza un gemido desesperado. Nunca en su vida la han besado así. Sube sus manos hasta la nuca y le acaricia allí, raspándole un poco con las uñas. Sasuke la aprieta un poco más contra la pared mientras cuela una rodilla entre sus piernas para hacerse sitio entre ellas. Puede sentir la erección presionándose insistentemente contra su muslo lo que hace que los últimos pensamientos cuerdos que quedaban en su cabeza (como por ejemplo, que están dentro de un jodido armario y que los armarios no sirven precisamente para lo que ellos lo están usando) desaparezcan como el humo.

Sus manos le acarician la espalda pero no son rudas sino amables y suaves como una pluma lo que la sorprende gratamente y aunque puede sentir la fuerza de su necesidad, no está haciendo nada más que besarla (muy apasionadamente, eso sí) como si esperara que ella marcara el ritmo. Sus labios saben un poco a alcohol aunque no lo suficiente como para pensar que la está besando influenciado por ello. Y de repente, tan repentinamente como ha empezado se acaba.

-Sasuke-kuuuun! ¿Hace mucho rato que me estás esperando?

La luz del pasillo ilumina el oscuro interior del armario y ella se aparta de Sasuke como si éste quemara. Mira a la chica pelirroja que parece haberse quedado pasmada.

Sasuke estaba esperando a Karin (la pelirroja psicópata de la biblioteca) dentro de un armario.

Sasuke estaba metiéndole mano mostrándole el gran abanico de posibilidades que se puede llevar a cabo dentro del mismo jodido armario.

Bien. Vale. Perfecto. Genial.

Antes de que nadie pueda decir nada más aparta de un empujón a la chica oyendo su grito consternado y a Sasuke llamándola, pero no se detiene para mirar atrás ni una sola vez. Vuelve al salón y recoge sus cosas mientras le hace una seña a Ino para que sepa que se vuelve a casa.

Cuando llega no se molesta en encender las luces sino que se dirige directamente a su habitación, entonces oye el maullido. Mira hacia abajo y se sienta en el suelo acariciando al minino.

En realidad no está enfadada. Claro que no. No está celosa, ni se siente frustrada sexualmente, ni siquiera se siente un poquito engañada. Evidentemente, tampoco le pican los ojos porque tenga ganas de llorar, es el gato que le da alergia. ¿Por qué debería? A ella Sasuke Uchiha ni le va ni le viene, no le importa en absoluto. No. Por supuesto que no.

Sasuke Uchiha es un idiota.

* * *

Me gustaría también agradecer a todas las personas que se han molestado en leer mis historias (no solo ésta también las otras) y que han dejado un review :D como es la primera vez que me atrevo a publicar lo que escribo me han echo muy feliz =)


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo :D Tengo que decir que me ha resultado un tanto complicado hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Sasuke sin que hubiera mucho OoC así que espero vuestras opinones para que me digais que tal :3

La historia solo va a tener un capitulo más pero no se cuando podré subirlo porque estoy de mudanza T_T

De nuevo me gustaría agradecer a todas las personas que leen la historia y a los que me han dejado algún review. Muchas gracias! Nos leemos pronto! :P

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3**

Maldita sea! Otra vez… Está apretando tanto los dientes que le sorprende que no se le haya roto ninguno y ve como el cabello rosa desaparece detrás de una esquina antes de que pueda hacer nada por evitarlo. Perfecto (nótese el sarcasmo).

Sakura lleva toda la semana igual. Desde lo de la fiesta del sábado no ha hecho más que ignorarlo y evitarlo (incluso ayer se recluyó en un aseo durante casi veinte minutos con tal de no hablar con él) y si no le pone fin a esa actitud va a acabar por volverse loco.

-Joder teme, ¿Qué le has hecho a Sakura-chan para que esté tan enfadada? Hinata-chan dice que está de un humor de perros desde el sábado.

-Hn -Si las miradas matasen Naruto ya estaría enterrado, pero desgraciadamente las cosas no funcionan así- Vamos a clase, dobe.

Naruto se ríe y empieza a hablarle de su querida Hinata-chan mientras él lo ignora completamente y se dirige hacia la siguiente clase. A tercera hora tiene clase de Literatura Clásica así que abordará a Sakura y ella tendrá que hablar con él sí o sí. Y a lo mejor si juega bien sus cartas y ella lo perdona podrá conseguir otro de esos fantásticos besos como el del sábado. Bufa como un gato enfadado al darse cuenta de lo que está pensando, es obvio que Sakura le ha dejado el cerebro hecho papilla si es capaz de disculparse sólo para conseguir un beso. Al fin y al cabo, él podría besar a cualquier chica que quiera, pero al parecer su cabeza (y su cuerpo) solo pueden pensar en ella.

Sakura no es como las demás. Hace siempre lo que le da la gana, discute con él por cualquier cosa y nunca se pone de su parte sea cual sea el tema del que están discutiendo. De hecho, está seguro de que Sakura le llevaría la contraria aunque supiera que él tiene razón sólo por cuestión de principios. Y en cierta forma eso le gusta. Le encanta ver como cada vez que la hace enfadar levanta la barbilla hasta el cielo y frunce el ceño dispuesta a enfrascarse en una batalla verbal con él. Pero a pesar de tener una lengua que podría cortar el hierro no tiene ni una pizca de malicia en todo el cuerpo, lo que resulta una contradicción interesante.

Al principio creyó que se sentía atraído por ella solo porque era una novedad que alguien intentara ponerlo en su lugar y que al final se le pasaría. Ahora, dos meses después de su primer encuentro duda mucho que se le vaya a pasar. Así que tiene que conseguir que lo perdone, porque sino estará condenado ser célibe durante toda su vida ya que un beso de Sakura le parece mejor que toda una experiencia sexual completa con cualquier otra.

La ve acercase por el pasillo y antes de que pueda entrar en clase la coge del brazo y tira de ella sin dar ninguna explicación, no va a preguntarle si quiere o no hablar con él porque con la mala leche que tiene capaz de que le diga que no y le saque los ojos. El aula de audiovisuales que normalmente está vacía está en el mismo pasillo así que entre gritos y amenazas abre la puerta y la mete dentro. Después le pone el cerrojo a la puerta.

-¡¿Pero que haces? ¡¿Te has vuelto loco o qué?

Tiene la respiración agitada y de los ojos le saltan chispas. Y él es un idiota porque no puede evitar pensar que esta guapísima. Sakura no se parece en nada a las chicas con las que suele salir (tiene el pelo rosa joder, y ni siquiera sabía que eso era humanamente posible). No es especialmente alta ni tiene los pechos grandes. Su cuerpo, en realidad, es todo lo contrario a su carácter, pequeño, con los huesos delicados y la piel tan clara y transparente que parece que se va a romper si la aprieta mucho, lo que provoca que su instinto protector (ese del cual no sabía de su existencia hasta que la conoció) esté siempre alerta cuando ella está cerca de él.

La mira y sonríe con sorna, una sonrisa que ha provocado que miles de chicas se desmayaran a su paso. Sakura frunce aún más el ceño.

-Sal conmigo.

-…!

-No hace falta que pongas esa cara de felicidad –Debería estar ofendido por la cara de absoluto horror que ha puesto, en lugar de eso se lo está pasando en grande confundiéndola de esa forma.

Sakura resopla. Como un caballo.

-Todo el mundo sabe que tú nunca sales con nadie. Además, no tengo ninguna intención de salir contigo para que después te metas en los armarios con cualquiera que pase. Todo el mundo también sabe que eres un pervertido.

-Hmp. Si no te hubieras ido como una reina del drama te lo habría explicado. El idiota de Suigetsu le dijo a Karin que la estaba esperando en el armario cuando en realidad, lo que estaba haciendo era huir de ella. Y en cuanto a lo de que no salgo con nadie, ¿te lo acabo de pedir a ti, no?-Ignora a propósito lo de que es un pervertido. Posiblemente era la frase más larga que había dicho en todo su vida pero como ella iba a salir con él se podría decir que valía la pena.

-¿De verdad esperas que me crea que te metiste en un armario para huir de una mujer?.- Lo dice en tal tono de incredulidad que casi parece que él le ha dicho que puede volar. Y encima ha pasado de contestar a su pregunta. Ahora es él el que resopla.

-¿Quieres que te recuerde que tu hiciste exactamente lo mismo?

Ella le mira y se muerde el labio nerviosa. Casi puede ver como los engranajes de su cerebro se van moviendo y las defensas caen sin que ella pueda hacer nada por evitarlo. Aunque quizás necesite algo de ayuda para acabar de decidirse.

Así que se acerca a ella apabullándola con su tamaño, es una técnica de persuasión muy poco sutil que nada tiene que ver con el juego limpio pero le importa un rábano. Posa una mano sobre la esbelta y diminuta cintura y apoya la otra en la pared que tiene detrás, cortándole todas las vías de escape.

-Sal conmigo, Sakura.-Casi no puede reconocer su voz de lo ronca que la tiene.

-Mmmm… no se… yo, eeeehhh, tendría que pensármelo y…-Las palabras se le traban y no puede decir nada coherente. Maldita sea, hasta sus balbuceos le parecen encantadores! Se inclina hacia su oído, la besa en el lóbulo de la oreja y nota como ella aguanta la respiración. Después saca la lengua y le recorre el contorno de la oreja con ella, hasta que abre la boca y le da un pequeño mordisco.

-Sal conmigo, Sa-ku-ra.-La respiración le sale en forma de un suave gemido y echa la cabeza hacia atrás para que él pueda seguir besándola por el cuello. Está completamente excitado pero hasta que no le de la respuesta que quiere no va a parar.

-Yo…-Su voz suena débil y entrecortada más como un suspiro que como otra cosa y él sabe que su resistencia es sólo simbólica. Le muerde el cuello, esta vez con fuerza suficiente como para dejarle la marca de los dientes. Ella lo abraza y gime su nombre y como no se rinda pronto va a acabar corriéndose en los pantalones y si eso pasa tendrá que pegarse un tiro. Entonces ella le mira y sonríe.

-De acuerdo.

Ya está. Su sentido común se despide de él para siempre mientras cae en un rápido descenso hasta los pies de Sakura, y es obvio que hace mucho tiempo que dejó de pensar porque le da absolutamente igual.

Nunca antes en toda su vida se ha sentido tan feliz.


	4. Chapter 4

Buenas! Aquí estoy de nuevo XD Se que os dije que éste sería el último cap. pero después de pensarmelo mejor decidí alargarlo un capitulo más para poder meter un lemmon en el proximo XD XD así que ya sabeis el proximo capitulo será para mayores de 18! :3 XD Seguramente tardare en actualizar aunque ya lo tengo casi todo escrito porque como dije estoy de mudanza y voy a tener que prescindir del internet durante toda la semana que viene (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! T_T)

Espero que aún así disfruteis de este capitulo ;D y de nuevo muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado un review y también a los que siguen la historia =)

**

* * *

****Capitulo 4**

-Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!

¡Por Dios y la Virgen! ¡Va a volverlo loco si sigue berreando de esa forma! Lo mejor será acercarse hasta la habitación para saber que quiere (por mucho miedo que le de). Lo único que ve cuando entra es a una Sakura debatiéndose entre la molestia y la exasperación para cerrar la cremallera de un vestido rojo que (según su opinión) se ciñe demasiado a su cuerpo y que sin lugar a dudas es demasiado corto. Tsk! Va a tener que volver a hablar con ella sobre la ropa que se pone porque está harto de ir apartando a todos sus fans cada vez que salen a cenar.

-¿Pero que haces ahí parado? Llevo un buen rato llamándote. Ven y ayúdame a ponerme esto o llegaremos tarde.

Se acerca con paso tranquilo hasta ella y le pone las manos sobre los hombros desnudos. Sonríe al notar su escalofrío y como se le eriza la piel de la espalda, también puede ver como su rostro se vuelve rojo por la vergüenza. Es increíble que después de dos años y medio de relación todavía pueda sonrojarse de esa forma.

-Borra esa sonrisa de tu cara Uchiha! Me prometiste que saldríamos a cenar para celebrar que hacíamos dos años y medio. No puedes echarte atrás.

-Hmp. No me estoy echando atrás, te dije que saldríamos a cenar y saldremos. Pero creo que deberías cambiarte el vestido.- Lo dice como si fuera una sugerencia pero el tono es el de una orden sin lugar a dudas, lo que Sakura nota enseguida. Frunce el ceño y suspira con exasperación. No es la primera vez que sale el tema y aunque normalmente es Sakura la que se sale con la suya, hoy no va a permitírselo.

Antes de que ella pueda abrir la boca para responderle la gira bruscamente y la besa. Cualquier cosa que fuera a recriminarle se deshace en su boca y lo único que le sale es un gemido sorprendido. Le mete la lengua dentro de la boca y acaricia la suya con delicadeza. Lo ha hecho miles de veces y lo podría seguir haciendo hasta el fin del mundo.

Sakura suspira, esta vez de placer, y el sonríe muy seguro de sí mismo dentro del beso. Ya es suya.

Media hora después Sakura ha cambiado el mortífero vestido rojo por uno (un poco) más discreto de color negro y él puede volver a respirar tranquilo.

* * *

Las calles van pasando y ella empieza a asustarse. Le ha preguntado varias veces a Sasuke adonde la lleva a cenar pero como siempre, es un hombre de pocas palabras. Vamos, que ha pasado de ella y la cosa ya empieza a darle mal rollo. No había visto nunca la zona por donde la está llevando Sasuke y gracias al gran tamaño que tienen las casas de allí puede imaginar porqué.

Después de conducir casi veinte minutos paran delante de una casa preciosa de estilo japonés antiguo. Se bajan del coche y en seguida la puerta principal se abre. Una mujer con pinta de ama de llaves les recibe y les hace pasar al salón principal. Todo está decorado exquisitamente y por supuesto no hay ni una mota de polvo. Ahora si que está asustada. Entonces una de las puertas se abre y aparecen dos hombres, uno más entrado en años y otro que no debe tener más de 27 o 28. Los dos se parecen demasiado a Sasuke (los ojos casi negros, el pelo también oscuro y la piel clara, además las facciones de la cara se asemejan bastante) y una idea muy aterradora empieza a surgir en su mente.

Sasuke no suele hablarle mucho de su familia y ella dejó de preguntarle a los pocos meses de empezar su relación porque cada vez que lo hacía él se ponía a la defensiva, por eso no lo presionó para que le presentara a su familia. Así que la situación le resulta un poco bizarra porque sino se equivoca (y duda mucho que se equivoque), esos son el padre y el hermano de Sasuke.

Los tres hombres se quedan mirándose entre ellos en un completo y absoluto silencio y ella empieza a tener ganas de tirarse de los pelos. En serio, ¿toda la familia es igual de habladora? De improvisto, otra puerta se abre y aparece una menuda mujer de cabellos también negros. Tiene una sonrisa encantadora y en el momento en el que ve a Sasuke se acerca a él y lo abraza.

-Sasu-chan, (¡!) te estábamos esperando para cenar. Vaya, ¿esta chica tan guapa es tu novia? Yo soy Mikoto Uchiha, la madre de Sasuke.

La mujer se acerca a ella y le un beso en la mejilla. Todavía esta reponiéndose de lo de "Sasu-chan" así que sólo logra balbucear una respuesta. Con gran eficacia Mikoto hace las presentaciones y los sienta a todos para la cena. Y ella todavía está flipando mientras alguno criados (¡Dios mío!) sirven los platos de la cena. Es entonces cuando oye al padre de Sasuke pronunciar las palabras "boda", "compromiso largo" y "bebés".Mmmmm…. Sasuke-kun va a casarse? Al parecer sí porque el dice que no van a esperar a cumplir tres años de relación. Mikoto le pregunta que tal le parece la decisión de Sasuke. Mmmm?

**….**

**¡! !¡ !¡**

Todos los ocupantes de la mesa están mirándola a ella, pero ella sólo puede mirar a Sasuke que la mira con fastidio, como si la respuesta fuera obvia y estuvieran perdiendo el tiempo al preguntarle. Va a **MATARLO**.

-Mmmmm… Sasu-chaaaan? .- el tono de voz rezuma miel y dulzor por todos los lados y se puede leer claramente entre líneas "cuando te pille te voy a romper un brazo".- No sabia que íbamos a casarnos, ¿sabes? ¿No crees que eso es algo que debería saber la novia un poco **ANTES**?

Ha intentado modular la voz para que suene lo más razonable posible en lugar de ponerse a chillar como una histérica que es lo que debería estar haciendo, pero la respuesta de Sasuke acaba con su paciencia.

-HN.

El vaso lleno de agua que iba a llevarse a los labios sale volando directo hacia la cabeza de Sasuke y colisiona contra la pared que tiene detrás. Al menos lo ha dejado empapado de pies a cabeza.

Con eso se levanta de la silla y le lanza una mirada furibunda a Sasuke. Ni siquiera mira a los demás miembros de la familia porque si lo hiciera no sabría si morirse de rábia o de vergüenza. Se da la vuelta y sale de la casa arrollando a todo aquel que se pone delante de ella.

Lo dijo hace dos años y medio y lo vuelve a decir ahora: Sasuke Uchiha es un idiota.

* * *

Menudo carácter que tiene Sakura eh? XD En el próximo cap. se revelará la verdadera razón por la que está tan cabreada XD

Como siempre una historia feliz es una historia con reviews, así que dale al botoncito! Nos leemos!


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno gente, aquí está el último cap. me gustaría disculparme por la tardanza ya que he tardado bastante en subirlo. Principalmente la culpa es del incio de curso y sobretodo del a universidad pero también ha sido porque me ponía a escribir y nunca acababa segura del resultado XD Espero que os guste como ha quedado y que lo disfruteis. Por supuesto, estoy muy agradecida con las personas que siguen la historia y con los que me han dejado reviews. Nos leemos pronto! y un besazo a todos :D

Enjoy it! :P

* * *

-Vaya, así que esa es tu novia, no?.- Su hermano nunca ha desaprovechado una oportunidad para burlarse de él.- En casa también intenta romperte la cabeza con los platos?.- La risa burlona de Itachi no vacila ni un segundo a pesar de la mirada furiosa de su hermano pequeño. Es difícil parecer serio cuando uno está completamente empapado.

Lo peor de todo es que su padre todavía no ha parado de reírse (y no disimuladamente como su madre sino más bien a grito pelado) desde que Sakura ha salido por la puerta como la reina del drama que siempre ha sido. En serio, no entiende a esa mujer. Es la única mujer en el mundo que se sentiría ofendida porque un Uchiha le pidiera que se casara con él.

-Bueno, cariño, no se puede decir que se lo hayas pedido adecuadamente.- La sonrisa de su madre hace que se enfurruñe más todavía. No entiende como la mujer es capaz de saber lo que piensa sólo con mirarlo a la cara.- No puedes venir aquí sin decirle nada y esperar que lo acepte sin más. Aunque debo decir que es exactamente como la habías descrito, menudo carácter…

-Será una buena esposa.- Su padre ha decidido ponerse serio aunque la sonrisa todavía baila en sus ojos.- si consigues hacer que te perdone, claro. ¿Por qué no la habías traído antes? Ya sabes que habríamos estado encantados de conocerla.

Mira a su padre y bufa con escepticismo. No va a contarle a toda su familia las profundas razones que ha tenido para comportarse como un imbécil. Suficiente se han reído ya hoy a su costa.

Porque, vale, ya sabía que sus padres no habrían tenido ningún problema con Sakura. A pesar de que su padre tiene un carácter muy autoritario sabe que nunca le habría impedido casarse con ella y por supuesto, su madre habría estado encantada al pensar en tener nietos. Ese no era el problema. No, el problema era su hermano.

Desde siempre Itachi se ha llevado todo lo que él quería. Se había graduado en el instituto con matrícula de honor y después en la universidad sus notas habían estado muy por encima de la media. El único año que había coincidido con él allí (él acababa de entrar e Itachi estaba en su último año) todo el mundo lo conocía como el hermano de Itachi Uchiha. Incluso las chicas se acercaban a él para conseguir algo de su hermano y si no lo conseguían se retractaban y lo intentaban con él. No es que a él todas esas idiotas le importaran, pero Sakura sí que le importaba y no habría podido soportar que su hermano se la llevara también a ella.

Vale, sí, él es el orgulloso Sasuke Uchiha pero incluso él puede permitirse estar inseguro alguna vez en su vida. Por esa razón no la había llevado a casa en dos años y medio. Aunque es evidente que no tenía muchas razones para estar preocupado ya que Sakura no había mirado a Itachi ni dos veces seguidas en toda la noche. Por supuesto, había estado demasiado ocupada lanzándole vasos a su futuro esposo. Porqué por muy cabreada que estuviera Sakura iba ha tener que casarse con él y punto. Joder, puede que sea un capullo inseguro pero todavía le queda algo de dignidad.

-Me voy a casa, tengo que hablar con Sakura.- Se levanta y está a punto de abrir la puerta cuando oye la voz de su madre.

-¿Sasu-chan? ¿No sería mejor que te cambiaras de ropa? Fuera hace frío.

¡BAM!

La puerta del apartamento se cierra con un sonoro portazo y ella sonríe malvadamente. Seguro que ha Sasuke no le ha hecho ninguna gracia venirse a pie desde tan lejos pero ella no iba a esperarlo ni dos segundos más en esa casa del demonio. Espera que esté enfadado porque ella también lo está y ni siquiera la ducha que se ha dado en llegar a casa ha servido para aplacar ni una cuarta parte su furia. Todavía lleva el albornoz puesto cuando Sasuke abre la puerta de la habitación con violencia.

La mira desde la puerta.

-Te has ido sin esperarme. Y te has llevado mi coche.- Se ha cambiado la ropa tan elegante que llevaba antes de salir y ahora lleva puesto unos vaqueros viejos y una camiseta negra de manga larga. Está para comérselo. Pero eso no va a distraerla. No. De ninguna manera.

-Oh, disculpa, no sabía que el propósito de mi vida es hacer más fácil la tuya.- Ni siquiera se molesta en esconder el rencor y el sarcasmo en su voz. Parecen dos espadachines mirándose fijamente a los ojos mientras miden a su rival.

-No entiendo porqué estás tan enfadada…

-¿Enfadada? ¡¿Enfadada!.- Casi puede sentir como la vena de la yugular se le hincha.- Puede que dentro de 50 años esté enfadada. No. Ahora mismo no estoy enfadada, estoy absolutamente furiosa!.- Esta vez él se ha quedado en silencio y la mira de una forma que no puede descifrar, pero le da igual. Ha cogido carrerilla y no va a parar hasta que lo diga todo.- Llevamos dos años y medio de relación y nunca me has presentado a tu familia. Ni siquiera sabía donde vivías! Y no sólo me llevas allí sin avisarme ni nada, sino que además tienes el morro de preguntarme si quería casarme contigo… oh, disculpa, tienes razón, ni siquiera me lo has preguntado, más bien lo has anunciado como si yo no tuviera nada que decir al respecto! Pero lo que más me cabrea de todo es que me has "pedido" que me case contigo cuando…- los ojos se le han puesto un poco llorosos pero se morirá antes de ponerse a llorar delante de Sasuke. En lugar de eso piensa en lo imbécil que es su novio para seguir cabreada con él.- cuando ni siquiera me has dicho ni una sola vez que me quieres. Así que si esperas que me quede callada y…

-Sakura.- ni siquiera lo ha visto acercarse a ella, pero de repente la tiene cogida por los hombros y la mira intensamente.- Te quiero.

Entonces él baja la cabeza y roza sus labios con los de ella. Están fríos pero son suaves y saben a Sasuke por todos lados. Ha dicho que la quiere y ella le cree porque los Uchiha siempre hablan en serio. O al menos eso dice siempre Sasuke.

Ella levanta las manos para acercarlo más pero él se separa y la mira, como si estuviera esperando algo.

-¿Qué?.- está un poco confusa, la verdad.

-Tú también tienes que decirlo.- La está mirando con severidad pero aún así puede ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Nunca ha visto a Sasuke avergonzado de nada, normalmente él hace lo que le da la gana y al infierno con lo que piensen los demás. Esconde la sonrisa como puede.

-Yo también te quiero. Aunque tengas muy poco tacto y carezcas de sen…Sasuke!

Antes de que pueda acabar le ha desabrochado el cinturón del albornoz y ella se ha quedado completamente desnuda. Él la mira de arriba a bajo mientras el iris se le oscurece todavía más y sonríe malvadamente. Se acerca a ella mientras que a su vez, ella retrocede hasta dar con los pies de la cama. Entonces él la empuja y cae con un ruido sordo encima la colcha suave y fresca.

-Así que no tengo tacto, mmmm? .- Se ha subido encima de ella y le está acariciando los pechos suavemente mientras ella se retuerce y se arquea hacia arriba pidiéndole más. Resulta tremendamente erótico estar desnuda cuando él todavía está completamente vestido. De todas formas el sexo con Sasuke siempre ha sido maravilloso, una sola caricia de él y ella ya está preparada y dispuesta a cualquier cosa. Con Sasuke siempre es así, como si ella fuera un jodido enchufe. Encendido y apagado.

No puede evitar el gemido que sale de su boca cuando él baja la cabeza y empieza a lamerle y mordisquearle un pecho mientras le acaricia con la mano el otro. La otra mano está demasiado ocupada en su entrepierna. La acaricia y tantea delicadamente su interior, que está cálido y húmedo. El gruñe con aprobación y de un movimiento brusco le levanta las piernas y las coloca sobre sus hombros mientras su cabeza se coloca entre ellas. Con sólo una caricia de su lengua está a punto de llegar al clímax. Después todo se confunde dentro de una marea de placer y necesidad que la arrolla sin que pueda hacer nada por evitarlo. Juega con ella y la deja siempre al borde del precipicio mientras ella gime de frustración y su risa suena oscura y llena de promesas.

-Para de una vez… idiota.- No parece para nada una amenaza sino más bien una súplica desesperada. Pero si él juega, juegan los dos.

Lo hace incorporarse y le quita con eficacia los pantalones (la camiseta hace tiempo que ha desaparecido) después lo tira sobre la cama y se coloca encima de él. El gemido sorprendido que suelta cuando sus sexos se tocan es como música para su oídos. Esta vez es ella la que se ríe mientras se contonea sobre él y lo oye gruñir entrecortadamente. Sus ojos están entrecerrados y solo puede ver dos ranuras negras que la miran intensamente, tiene la mandíbula apretada y el pelo despeinado. Y su olor… Oh, Dios, la vuelve completamente loca. Menos mal que es reciproco.

-Ya basta de juegos.-Su voz tiene un tono ronco y dominante y de repente, la coge bruscamente de la cintura (sus dedos la aprietan tanto que seguramente le va a dejar moratones pero le importa un comino) y la penetra de una sola embestida. Y solo de sentirlo duro y caliente dentro de ella, se corre. Los músculos internos de su vagina se contraen en torno a él y ella se retuerce y se arquea cuando el orgasmo la sacude con fuerza y el placer lo inunda todo. Él sigue embistiendo hasta llegar al orgasmo también, sin despegar ni un solo momento la vista de sus ojos. No se aparta de su interior a pesar de que los dos son conscientes de que no están usando ninguna protección y ella tampoco se lo pide. Ella se deja caer sobre su pecho exhausta y le lame el cuello con cariño, su sonrisa es la de una mujer satisfecha.

-Todavía no he dicho que vaya a casarme contigo, ¿sabes?

Él le acaricia el pelo y sonríe también. Tiene toda la vida para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

* * *

Se pelean por lo menos tres veces por semana y hacen el amor todos los días para compensarlo. Los turnos en el hospital son agotadores y a veces (sobretodo cuando tienes que dar malas noticias a familiares llenos de esperanzas) demasiado dolorosos.

Por otra parte, nadie le había dicho a Sasuke que dirigir una de las mayores empresas japonesas (aunque sea con la ayuda de tu hermano) podría ocupar más de doce horas al día.

Por ahí dicen que uno no tiene que fiarse nunca de las primeras impresiones, pero ellos dos se fiaron y acertaron. Después de 5 años, Sasuke sigue siendo el mismo tío arrogante, egocéntrico y un poco machista que le tiró los libros y no se molestó en recogérselos; mientras que Sakura todavía tiene la misma mala leche y sigue volviéndolo igual de loco.

Son cosas que al parecer no van a cambiar nunca, y por mucho que se quejen el uno del otro no lo cambiarían ni aunque pudieran.


End file.
